De princesa a tu amante
by Madoka Uchiha
Summary: Zelda había elegido su título de princesa sobre el amor. Su deber antes que su corazón. Y ese error le había costado muy caro. Había tenido que pagarlo con mucho sufrimiento. Ahora, doce años habían pasado desde que ella había dejado de ser la princesa de su querido Hyrule. Linkx Zelda. Universo Alterno.


**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de The legend of Zelda no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo esto por puro entretenimiento.

 **N/A: Este capítulo ha sido modificado completamente y resubido, debido a que mi anterior computadora partió al cielo poco después de haberlo publicado. Perdí todo el avance que llevaba del fic. Y tuve que comenzar de nuevo enteramente. Por eso, he decidido empezarlo completamente distinto, pero será la misma historia. Los que hayan leído el antiguo capítulo y lo recuerden, entenderán de que estoy hablando, pues se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Los que no lo hayan leído o no lo recuerden para nada, espero que puedan darle una nueva oportunidad.**

 **Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios. Significaron mucho para mí. Y mil perdones por no haberles contestado en su momento. Tardé mucho tiempo en poder comprar una nueva laptop XD.**

 **Sin más rollo, los dejo con la lectura.**

 **De princesa a tu amante.**

 **Prólogo.**

Link había sido un regalo enviado por las Diosas. Nunca lo había dudado. Había sido un regalo enviado sólo para ella. Un regalo hermoso que habían decidido darle para llenar de color su vida gris y vacía.

Y ella no podía vivir más agradecida con las tres Diosas desde ese día. Cuando supo que la magia era real. Cuando supo que existía, y que podía tocarla con sólo estirar las puntas de sus dedos.

Desde entonces, no pasaba un sólo día en que no se sintiera muy feliz de que las tres grandes deidades hubieran decidido unir su poderes para mandarle al ángel más maravilloso de todo su vasto cielo. Porque eso era él para ella, un ángel. Un ángel hermoso y bello que se bastaba de su sola presencia para entregarle un poco de su luz.

Qué buenas habían sido, entonces. Habían visto su miseria y se habían apiadado.

Ellas lo habían enviado a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba. Ellas lo habían enviado para hacerle conocer la felicidad de su compañía, para dejarla regodearse con el sonido maravilloso que hacía su risa cuando algo le hacía feliz, para hacerla sentir que sí palpitaba su corazón y que estaba viva. Ellas lo habían enviado...

Y ahora, después de haberle dejado conocer el cielo mismo, con la misma facilidad con la que le habían entregado tan valioso obsequio, decidían ellas quitárselo. Decidían que no podía conservarlo por más tiempo, que ya no le pertenecía. Y no podía hacer otra cosa más que preguntarse el por qué. ¿Por qué decidían alejarlo si ella lo necesitaba tanto? Porque era verdad que ella ahora no concebía la existencia sin él. De verdad que no podía imaginar su vida sin él. No podía… No quería… Sin Link… no había nada para ella, estaba segura.

La princesa Zelda se encontró llorando de nuevo frente al espejo roto del gran tocador elegantemente tallado que había en su habitación. En ese espejo, que ella misma acababa de romper con rabia. El que había roto con un objeto que, ahora después de haberlo hecho, no podía recordar haber tomado y lanzado.

Estaba enfada con las Diosas. Con todas ellas.

¿Por qué decidían de pronto quitarle a Link?, les reprochaba. ¿Por qué decidían alejarlo de ella?, quería saber. ¿No se daban cuenta éstas de que él era lo único que alegraba su corazón? ¿De qué lo necesitaba junto ella de igual manera en la que necesitaba el aire que respiraba?

—N-o vo-lve-rá...Él- ya no… vol-ve- rá, lo sé —dijo sin siquiera intentar acallar los sollozos, que comenzaban de nuevo, después de haber creído que ya se habían detenido. Qué más daba, estaba sola. Estaba completamente a solas en su habitación. El único lugar en el que se le permitía llorar cuanto quisiera, lejos de todo protocolo de conducta apropiada.

Se sintió de pronto hecha de cristal, como el mismo espejo roto, y temió que pudiera romperse en miles de pedazos pequeñitos, igual que los que habían caído al suelo por su propia mano.

¿Por qué habían permitido que él se marchara de aquella vida desgraciada que le había tocado vivir?, no pudo evitar volver a cuestionarles. Deseaba que pudieran responder. ¿Por qué se lo llevaban si ella sentía como se asfixiaba cuando él no estaba? ¿Por qué?

De su mano emanaba un pequeño hilo de sangre de la herida hecha con los pedazos rotos del espejo, más no le importaba. No sentía que le doliera. Su corazón estaba mucho más herido, y el daño era mucho más profundo. Y a diferencia de la de su mano, la de su corazón no le sanaría. Así que era insignificante.

Su mirada esmeralda se encontró de nuevo con su reflejo. Y vio muy bien cómo ésta se oscureció con el vacío que sentía en el corazón. Sí, así era como se sentía, Vacía. Ya no le quedaba nada. Dentro de ella no había nada.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no le permitían quedarse cerca de ella para que pudiera ser feliz con sólo verle? Porque ella se conformaba con sólo eso. Ya no necesitaba nada más. La princesa ya no necesitaba nada más. Ni siquiera se atrevía soñar con nada más. Ahora, ya había aprendido a no exigir y se conformaba. Lo había aprendido. No era más aquella niña que una vez no permitió que él se marchara. Dejó de ser más aquella niña egoísta a la que no le importó lo más mínimo provocar el llanto en el corazón del chico más dulce, ¿es que no lo sabían? Dejó de ser más la princesa Zelda mala que un día le había hecho enfermar porque no le dejaba escapar de aquel mismo castillo que ella también detestaba. Había aprendido la lección. La había aprendido muy bien. Y le permitió marcharse entonces, debían recordarlo. Debían hacerlo...

Las Diosas debían recordarlo. Debían recordar como nunca más volvió a ordenar cerrar las puertas cuando él quiso partir. Y debían recordar también como nunca más hizo a su padre ordenar cosa semejante, aunque podía hacerlo. Aunque quería hacerlo. No lo hizo. Ni una sola vez. Nunca. Ni una sola de todas las veces en que se quedó llorando, como ahora lo hacía, en su habitación, rogando y rezando para que después regresara. Para que cada una de esas veces él decidiera volver.

Y así fue que las Diosas la recompensaron, había pensado entonces. Su querido Link regresó. Todas esas veces él regresó. Lo hizo siempre con esa gran sonrisa que hacía que ella misma quisiera sonreír. Con el mismo corazón rebosante de alegría con el que lo había conocido, el mismo que ella tanto necesitaba para estar alegre también. Siempre regresó. Aunque ella era más que consciente de que no quería, siempre regresó. Su querido Link regresaba a ella por voluntad.

Por eso, ahora no entendía por qué las Diosas en el cielo se interponían. No comprendía por qué movían sus hilos mágicos, y se llevaban a Link con estos de su lado. No lo comprendía. Ahora que él no se marchaba. Ahora que él hacía mucho que no se marchaba.

¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Qué mal había en que ellas le dejaran quedarse a su lado? ¿Qué mal había en que sólo le dejaran contemplarlo? Acaso… Acaso, ¿no se conformaba ella con sólo eso? ¿Con sólo mirarlo? ¿Con sólo admirarlo desde lejos? Ahora jamás les pedía más. Ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando moría por dentro a causa de aquellos días en los que la suerte no le permitían a sus ojos atisbarlo ni siquiera en la lejanía. Días enteros en los que su pesada y tediosa rutina de princesa no le permitía salir de las horribles paredes que la aprisionaban. Ya no les pedía más...Ya no les exigía.

Si ellas lo habían traído a su vida y habían hecho que ya no luchara por marcharse después, entonces, ¿por qué de pronto decidían que ni siquiera aquello tan simple se le podía conceder? ¿Por qué decidían que no podía verle más? ¿Por qué…?

Porque ya no lo vería, estaba segura. No volvería verlo. Está vez así sería, lo sabía.

—Link…no te vayas…, quiero verte… Vuelve… Por favor…

En ese momento, la princesa Zelda quiso no llevar aquella vida de nuevo. Volvió a desearlo con todo el corazón. Lo deseó con mucha más fuerza que otra veces. De verdad daría todo cuanto poseía por no llevarla, se dijo con el corazón, completamente convencida.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y cubrió sus ojos con ellas. Lloraría. Lloraría hasta que no pudiera hacerlo más. Lloraría cuanto quisiera hasta que todas las lágrimas se le hubiera escapado de sus bonitos ojos verdes.

¿Por qué tenía que haber nacido una princesa? Si ella no hubiera nacido una princesa, se dijo nuevamente.

Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su mejillas blancas. No las detendría. Esta vez no.

Si ella no fuera una princesa… Si ella no fuera una princesa… Si ella no fuera Zelda… Cuanto daría por dejar de serlo…

Si pudiera ser no más que una simple mujer. Una que no tuviera que soportar el peso de aquella maldita corona sobre la cabeza, podría seguirlo a donde las Diosas le habían obligado a marcharse, ¿verdad? Y nadie, ninguna persona en todo el mundo podría detenerla.

Su padre no podría detenerla… Él no podría… Aunque lo intentara, no podría. No podría porque su necesidad de estar junto a Link era más grande. Y si ella no fuera más que una mujer corriente, entonces tendría el valor suficiente de enfrentarse al mundo por seguirlo. Lo haría porque lo necesitaba.

Vaya que lo necesitaba… Lo necesitaba y lo quería junto a ella. Él era lo único que evitaba que aquellas paredes tan altas le cayeran encima, ahogándola. Lo único que había vuelto su cautiverio, aquel encierro, un poco más soportable. Porque la verdad, así era como ella se sentía en aquel lugar al que debía llamar hogar. Cautiva. Encerrada. Prisionera. Atrapada. ¿Es que no podían entenderlo con su infinita sabiduría las Diosas en el cielo? ¿Es que acaso las grandes deidades carecían de un corazón divino que las ayudara a entender el suyo mortal? ¿O simplemente ignoraban su necesidad? ¿Simplemente decidían que debía ignorarse?

—Link…

De sus labios escapó su nombre en un suspiró llenó de dolor, de verdadero anhelo. Y a ella acudieron nuevas lágrimas mientras lo pronunciaba. También un nuevo arrebato de furia las acompaño.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus manos enguantadas ya habían tomado con toda la ira de su interior el cepillo de plata que descansaba cerca, y lo habían arrojado. Por fin, la princesa dejó de ver su reflejo en ese horrible espejo demasiado caro, cuando éste terminó de hacerse añicos. Dejó de ver esa imagen que debía de ser perfecta y que le devolvía cada vez que se acercaba. Ya no estaba más frente a ella su apariencia inseccesariamente adornada.

El cepillo había rebotado tan fuerte, que a poco estuvo de lastimarla. No tenía importancia tampoco. Ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo, casi por debajo de la gran cama que ocupaba mucho espacio. Pero a la princesa no le importó, y pronto olvido siquiera que lo hubiera lanzado, como había hecho con el alhajero al inicio de su arrebato.

Aunque el espejo ya no estaba, seguía sin poder apartar la vista. Sus ojos ahora contemplaban el lugar vacío que había quedado.

Quiso que el tiempo se detuviera hasta que él pudiera regresar a ella, y por un instante lo pidió con fervor en sus oraciones. Mas era consciente de que el tiempo no atendería los deseos egoístas de una princesa caprichosa que sentía demasiada soledad. No. Las Diosas no harían volver a su querido Link sólo para que ella pudiera alegrar su corazón. Sabía que al mundo le daba igual la enorme necesidad que surgía en su pecho por querer verlo al comienzo de cada día, cuando ella se obligaba a salir de entres sus sábanas de seda, mucho más cansada siempre al despertar que cuando se fuera acostar. Sabía que no se detendría. Sabía que no se echaría para atrás.

El mundo se volvería mucho más gris para ella, pensó. ¿Verdad que hasta el sol dejaba de resplandecer un poco cuando no podía contemplarle? Cuando no podía mirarse en aquellos ojos colmados de azul.

Diosas… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir desde ese momento? ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir respirando? ¿Cómo iba siquiera a levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba sentada justo ahora si parecía que las pocas fuerzas que mantenía habían decidido escaparse de ella? Estaba segura de que la mitad de su alma se había ido persiguiéndole en cuanto se enteró de que ya había abandonado el castillo esa misma mañana.

Invadida por la pena que sentía, la princesa Zelda se llevó ambas manos al pecho, y las apretó fuertemente contra éste.

«Link no volverá al castillo nunca más », resonó despiadada como siempre aquella voz, la que se encargaba de decirle a toda hora y en todo lugar, desde el día en que le conoció, que algo tan bueno no podía durarle.

El terror apareció en sus ojos como una chispa ante la posibilidad que su mente cruel quiso presentarle. Y es que ésta era ágil y veloz cuando se trataba de atormentarla. Se apretó con mucha más fuerza el pecho. No era mentira que sintiera que se ahogaba. No podía respirar. En verdad sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

«Después de todo, Link nunca ha sido feliz aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva anhelando regresar a Ordon? Y ahora va camino hacia allá.»

Se levantó bruscamente ante tal pensamiento, pero siguió aún sin moverse un sólo centímetro del sitio en el que se encontraba. Se quedó muy quieta, viendo aparecer de nuevo su reflejo en el lugar vacío que había dejado el espejo, con furia contenida en sus ojos color esmeralda ante aquella posibilidad.

Si ella no hubiera nacido una princesa podría seguirlo.

Ordon. Maldito lugar. Maldito fuera todo el lugar y todos los que en él habitaban.

Si no existiera, Link no se empeñaría en volver, se dijo sin dudarlo un instante. Si ese lugar simplemente no existiera… si dejara de existir, Link no tendría motivos para dejar la vida en el castillo. No tendría motivos para apartarse de ella. No tendría motivos para llevarse con él un pedazo de su corazón cada que tuviera que regresar. Y ella podría ser muy feliz siempre de tenerle cerca. De tenerle junto a ella siempre que necesitara verle. De recuperar un poco de brillo en su alma cuando ésta estuviera a punto de apagarse. Pudiera conseguir un poco de su felicidad y hacerla propia. Pero Link amaba a esa villa más que a nada en el mundo. Su querido Link amaba tanto a esa tierra. Amaba a toda su gente. Y amaba y deseaba volver siempre. Siempre

Y a pesar de lo mucho que en estos momentos detestara ese lugar, Zelda no podía negar el hecho de que le encantaba oírlo hablar de Ordon cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Vaya si le gustaba. Como le gustaba escuchar todo. Le gustaba escuchar de él todo lo que tuviera que decir de la pequeña población de Ordon. De cómo es que los aldeanos vivían ahí. De sus diferentes trabajos y oficios. Le gustaba oír cómo a veces él tenía que cuidar de las cabras del rancho. Le gustaba escucharle hablar de cómo disfrutaba pescar en el río detrás de la casa de la señora Sera. Y le gustaba oírle contar como el gato de esa mujer siempre terminaba por robarle uno de los peces que conseguía atrapar. Le gustaba mucho oírle decir que el gato se llamaba como él. Siempre la hacía reír eso. Le encantaba escucharle quejarse de su estricto abuelo Smith. Y de cómo le hacía entrenar hasta que no podía con su alma. Le fascinaba cuando le contaba cómo él y su hermana Maripola se pasaban horas buscando insectos en el bosque. Y siempre que el platicaba lo rico que estaban los guisos de su querida abuela, Zelda se encontraba a sí misma deseando alguna vez poderlos probar.

A ella le gustaba todo de Ordon porque él lo amaba, así de simple. No había otra razón. Amaba tanto ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba cuando hablaba de Ordon.

Conocía a todos en el pueblo. Sabía sus nombres, sus ocupaciones, sus gustos. Todo. Sabía todo de ellos. Sabía cada cosa de ellos porque siempre escuchaba atenta cada palabra que salía de la boca de Link. Y sin embargo, nunca los había visto. Y ellos nunca la habían visto a ella.

Conocía a Ilia, la chica que vivía enamorada de Link. Él no lo sabía, por su puesto, pero ella sí. La princesa Zelda ya sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Lo sabía y la entendía. ¿Cómo no amar a un ser tan maravilloso? También conocía al señor Rusl, quien era el maestro espadachín de Ordon, y del que Link había aprendido todo cuanto sabía de la espada. Conocía a su esposa Uli y lo mucho que quería a Link porque él era tan bueno con su hijo Colín. Zelda los conocía a todos. A todos ellos. Y por eso también los detestaba. Los detestaba porque ellos podían estar con él siempre que quisieran. ¿No lo habían disfrutado ya bastante? ¿No habían tenido la dicha de disfrutarle lo suficiente?

¿Por qué se empeñaban en quitarle a Link si ellos ya le habían conservado bastante tiempo? ¿Por qué todo ellos se empeñaban en ser tan importantes para él si ella no tenía a nadie más? Ella creía que eran ellos los egoístas. Sus vidas eran perfectas. Eran felices. Tenían gente que los querían. Todos ellos tenían familia que los amaban. Y ella no tenía a nadie más. ¿Por qué insistían todo ellos en quitárselo entonces?

En comparación, la princesa Zelda era mucho más infortunada que todos ellos. Así era como ella se sentía siempre. Carente de todo. Deseosa de todo. Anhelante de todo. No tenía nada, sólo la ilusión de tener a Link cerca de ella por momentos. ¿Por qué eran tan egoístas? ¿Por qué se empeñaban en hacerla sufrir? ¿Por qué no se conformaban con todas esas cosas con las que una princesa sólo podía soñar en tener y le dejaban conservarlo a él? Ellos no lo necesitaban y ella sin Link no podían vivir…

Pudieran creer que tuviera mucho, tal vez. Que poseyera cantidades enormes de rupias amasadas por todas partes. Que no hubiera un sólo lugar en todo Hyrule que no le perteneciera. Pero lo que no sabían es que con gusto cambiaría todo aquello sin dudarlo por tener la certeza de que se le permitiría pasar la vida junto al ser que le hizo conocer la luz en un mundo donde no existía. Aquel que le hizo creer que la felicidad también podía ser disfrutada por una princesa. Aquel que le hizo soñar cada noche con escenarios imaginarios donde ella se podía dar el atrevimiento de abrazarlo. Donde él no se apartaba de ella si lo intentaba. Donde él no le llamaba princesa jamás. En esos sitios donde ella era sólo Zelda, y se podía deleitar escuchándole siempre llamarla así.

Zelda… sólo Zelda, que bonito sería...

Sí… ése era su deseo más grande. Estar con él, sentirlo cerca. Saber que no le pertenecía a nadie más, sólo a ella... Sin embargo, la vida ya había sido decidida. Había nacido como Zelda, princesa de Hyrule. Única heredera al trono. Y él... bueno, él no había nacido para ella. Así lo habían decidido las tres Diosas.

Y por eso ella lloraba.

 **Continuara...**

 **¡Hola amigas y amigos de Fanfiction! Espero de corazón que si llegaron hasta aquí, haya sido porque les gustara lo que han leído.**

 **Si ha sido así, me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones al respecto. La escritura y la lectura es algo que me gusta practicar como hobbie, pero sé que me falta muchísimo para estar a la altura de los mejores autores del sitio.**

 **Sé que el primer capítulo no dice mucho por sí solo, pero espero que aún así le den una oportunidad a esta historia de amor un tanto inusual entre Link y Zelda que a mi mentecita se le ocurrió.**

 **Les pido perdón por todos los errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar a lo largo del escrito. Sé que hay bastantes.**

 **Me esfuerzo mucho por escribir correctamente, pero hay demasiadas reglas que no domino. Iré aprendiendo con la práctica, lo sé.**

 **No duden en hacerme saber las cosas en las que puedo mejorar, se los agradacería infinitamente.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta acá.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítul** **o.**


End file.
